diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Antonidas
| Zugehörigkeit = Kirin Tor | Klasse = Magier, Erzmagier | Position = Anführer der Kirin Tor (ehem.) | Lage = | Status = verstorben | Familie = | WoWPedia = Antonidas }} Erzmagier Antonidas war Anführer der Kirin Tor von DalaranStrom der Dunkelheit, S. 46 und Lehrmeister von Jaina Prachtmeer. Er neigte zu einer "typisch-magischen" Unordnung, die er auch an seine Schülerin "vererbte"Teufelskreis, Kap. 3 und galt Außenstehenden gegenüber als sehr misstrauisch.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 6 Er starb, als die Geißel im Wirren des Dritten Krieges Dalaran angriff.Warcraft III:RoC/TFT Hintergrund Der Erste Krieg und der Rat der Sieben Nationen Nachdem Anduin Lothar die Überlebenden Sturmwinds nach Lordaeron geführt hatte''Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Erster Prolog ließ König Terenas die Oberhäupter der Menschenreiche zum "Rat der Sieben Nationen" zusammenrufen, um über die Bedrohung durch ein Volk namens "Orcs" zu sprechen, und Antonidas reiste für Dalaran und die Kirin Tor an. Er offenbarte den Anwesenden, dass die Kirin Tor bereits Kenntnis über die Orcs und vor allem deren Hexenmeister erlangt hatten, man die Vorkommnisse um Sturmwind aber zunächst für eine lokale Plage gehalten hatte.Im Strom der Dunkelheit'' Terenas forderte die anderen Herrscher auf, sich zu einer wirklichen Allianz zusammenzuschließen, einem Bündnis, das die Bedrohung der Horde auslöschen und Sturmwind für seine überlebenden Bürger zurückfordern sollte und einige, wie Antonidas, begegneten diesem Vorschlag durchaus mit Interesse.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 141-142 Während der Rat seine Treffen fortsetzte, bereitete sich die Horde erneut auf den Krieg vor.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 142 Der Zweite Krieg und die Allianz von Lordaeron (4/5-7 nDP) Während die Horde inzwischen Khaz Modan erobert hatteChroniken, Bd. 2, S. 149-150 und damit begonnen hatte, im Sumpfland eine Flotte zu bauen um weiter nach Norden zu ziehenChroniken, Bd. 2, S. 150-151, diskutierte der Rat der Sieben Nationen weiter über das Für und Wider eines Zusammenschlusses. Sowohl Antonidas als auch Alonsus Faol nutzen ihren Einfluss, um mäßigend einzuwirken.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 5 Während ihrer Sitzungen trafen Gnomen- und Zwergenflüchtlinge mit den grimmigen Nachrichten aus Khaz Modan ein. Ungeachtet der besorgniserregenden Geschehnisse lehnten Genn Graumähne und Aiden Perenolde die Bildung einer Allianz allerdings weiterhin starrsinnig abChroniken, Bd. 2, S. 151 und erst Turalyons Rede vor dem Rat konnte auch die stärksten Kritiker überzeugen. Noch am selben Tag stimmten die Herrscher für die Gründung eines Bündnisses - der Allianz von Lordaeron. Anduin Lothar übernahm den militärischen Oberbefehl.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 152 Antonidas sicherte Lothar die Unterstützung der Kirin Tor zu und ernannte Khadgar zu deren Sprecher, welcher sowohl die Magier koordinieren als auch Dalaran berichten sollte.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 5 Zudem rief er Khadgar zu sich, um mehr über Medivhs Ableben zu erfahren.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 7 Das Auge von Dalaran (~8 nDP) Nach der Niederlage der Horde im Zweiten Krieg gelang es Ner'zhul, das Dunkle Portal erneut zu öffnen. Zweck dieses erneuten Einfalls auf Azeroth war die Beschaffung einiger mächtiger Artefakte, welche den Orcs ermöglichen sollten, von Draenor zu entkommen.Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 1Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 183''Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 6Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 185 Bei einem dieser Artefakte handelte es sich um das Auge von Dalaran, welches mit Schutzzaubern belegt in Dalaran aufbewahrt wurde. Todesschwinge, der die Orcs unterstützte, versammelte seine Schwarzen Drachen und griff die äußeren Verteidigungsanlagen von Dalaran als Ablenkungsmanöver an, damit Teron Blutschatten mit einer kleinen Gruppe in die Stadt schleichen konnte. Nachdem Blutschatten die Bannzauber um das Artefakt zerschmettert hatte, erregte er damit Antonidas' Aufmerksamkeit. Gemeinsam mit einer Handvoll weiterer Magier - darunter Kael'thas und Sathera - begab sich der Anführer der Kirin Tor zur Arkanen Schatzkammer und bekämpfte die Todesritter, aber die Hordler hatten das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite. Blutschatten und seine Begleiter entkamen mit dem Artefakt und alles, was Antonidas blieb war, Khadgar zu warnen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 188Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 11Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 11Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 13 Die Lethargie der Orcs Nach dem Zweiten Krieg wurden viele Orcs zusammengerottet und in Internierungslagern untergebracht. Einige, wie Kael'thas, waren der Meinung es sei das Beste, sie einfach zu töten, jetzt wo sie schwächlich waren. Antonidas aber hatte eine andere Hypothese. Indem er das Wenige, was über die orcische Geschichte bekannt war untersuchte, fand er heraus dass sich die Orcs seit Generationen unter dem Einfluss von Dämonen oder der Magie der Hexenmeister befanden. Antonidas vertrat die Theorie, dass die Lethargie der Orcs keine Krankheit sei, sondern eher der Entzug der dämonischen Magie, welche sie über die Jahre gefüllt hatte. Obschon die Symptome eindeutig waren, gelang es Antonidas nicht, ein Heilmittel gegen den Zustand der Orcs zu finden. Viele seiner Mitmagier sowie auch Anführer der Allianz hielten es für unklug, überhaupt nach einem solchen Heilmittel zu forschen. Nachdem er den Orcs nicht helfen konnte gelangte Antonidas zur Schlussfolgerung, dass die einzige Heilung eine spirituelle sein müsste.Warcraft III''-Handbuch, S. 82Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 20 Dritter Krieg thumb|Antonidas in [[Warcraft III.]] thumb|Antonidas in [[Warcraft III.]] Obschon sein gesundheitlicher Zustand Antonidas nur schwerlich erlaubte, Dalaran länger zu verlassen, nutzte er seine Schülerin, Jaina Prachtmeer, welche zu seinen Augen und Ohren in der Welt wurde. Als sich der Zauberer Kel'Thuzad zunehmenst mit Nekromantie beschäftigte und damit den Stand und die Sicherheit von Dalaran bedrohte, beendete Antonidas dieses Treiben und verbannte Kel'Thuzad aus der magischen Stadt und ließ sein Hab und Gut konfiszieren.Weg zur Verdammnis Wie andere prominente Charaktere der Allianz erhielt auch Antonidas Besuch von dem mysteriösen Propheten vor Beginn der Invasion der Brennenden Legion. Antonidas zeigte wenig Interesse und machte noch weniger Anstalten, ihm Glauben zu schenken.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 9Menschenkampagne: Jainas Zusammenkunft Stattdessen bereitete ihm die Kunde einer Seuche in den Nordlanden Sorgen und so entsandte er seine Schülerin Jaina, gemeinsam mit Arthas, um den Vorkommnissen aus den Grund zu gehen.Alliance Player's Guide, S. 155 Er erkannte den Ernst der Lage, als eine völlig entkräftete Jaina sich zu ihm teleportierte, und ihm von der bedrohlichen Lage Herdweilers berichtete. Sogleich ordnete er an, Portale zu schaffen, um die lordaeronschen Soldaten schnellstmöglich zu Arthas' Hilfe zu senden.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 11 Antonidas untersuchte die Seuche weiterhin auf Distanz, bis schließlich die Geißel vor den Toren Dalarans stand. Arthas und Kel'Thuzad hatten ihre Truppen nach Dalaran geführt, um an das Buch von Medivh zu gelangen. Obschon Antonidas sein Bestes tat, um Dalaran zu verteidigen und unter anderem einen Schutzschild aufrechterhielt, welches jedem Untoten der die Stadt betreten wollte, unglaublichen Schaden zufügte, waren seine Bemühungen letztendlich zum Scheitern verurteilt. Arthas führte seine untoten Diener in die Stadt und schließlich in die Violette Zitadelle. Antonidas fiel in der Schlacht.Alliance Player's Guide, S. 156''Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 20Untotenkampagne 7: Die Belagerung Dalarans Sein Geist suchte die zerstörten Mauern von Dalaran noch eine Zeit heim. Als Kael'thas aus den Kerkern von Dalaran floh, traf er auf seinen wie auch auf andere Geister der Kirin Tor. Er ließ sie frei und erlaubte ihnen somit endlich zur Ruhe zu kommen. Beim Wiederaufbau von Dalaran durch die überlebenden Kirin Tor wurde dem alten Erzmagier ein Denkmal in der Stadt errichtet.World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lichking Zitate * "''Es liegt genauso wenig in der Natur der Frau, Magierin zu werden, wie es in der Natur des Hundes liegt, eine Arie zu komponieren."Teufelskreis, Kap. 3 * "Ah, jetzt weiß ich, wer Ihr seid. Ihr seid der herumziehende Prophet, den König Terenas in seinem letzten Brief erwähnt hat. Und ich interessiere mich nicht für Euer Geschwätz, genauso wenig wie er." Anmerkungen Kategorie:Erzmagier Kategorie:Kirin Tor Kategorie:Dritter Krieg Kategorie:Rat der Sieben Nationen Kategorie:Zweiter Krieg Kategorie:Allianz von Lordaeron Kategorie:Menschen (Lore) Kategorie:Lore-Charaktere